Ketika Han Sang Hyuk Berpantun
by Hime Karuru
Summary: ketika fan meeting, seorang fans menagih janji pada Sanghyuk soal pantun. bagaimana pantun Sanghyuk untuk hyung-hyungnya? -VIXX area!- Just Han Sang Hyuk, mungkin sedikit pair LeoN RnR! DLDR!


:V-I-X-X:

:Han Sang Hyuk-Hyuk-VIXX member:

:no pair:

* * *

hanya terpikir pantun yang tiba-tiba

author tulis lewat Hyuk oppa

selamat membaca^^

* * *

Dorm VIXX

Hongbin memandang maknae VIXX itu bingung, pasalnya namja yang sekarang berubah tampan itu tengah bergumam sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk?" tanya Hongbin penasaran, namja berdimple manis itu mendekati sang maknae yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada sofa. Hyungdeulnya yang lain ada keperluan masing-masing. N dan Ken jelas dua "ajhumma" berisik itu pergi ke pasar. Ravi menyelesaikan lagu-lagunya di kamar. Dan Leo? Keperluan terpentingnya adalah tidur.

"Oh, Binnie hyung!" Hongbin hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah maknaenya.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" ulang Hongbin.

"Tidak tidak ada. aku hanya menyiapkan "sesuatu" untuk fan meeting nanti!" ujar Hyuk dengan nada bercandanya. Hongbin mengernyit kesal, pasalnya kata "sesuatu" dari maknaenya ini berarti banyak hal. Dari yang baik sampai yang buruk.

"Kau tak akan mengerjai N hyung lagi kan?" Hyuk menggeleng, dia ingat terkahir kali mengerjai N, esoknya Leo dan Ken memarahinya habis-habisan, dan Ravi memukul kepalanya, ya meskipun pelan tapi tetap saja ia tak terima, lalu Hongbin yang mencibirnya. Padahal yang bersangkutan diam saja dan sudah memaafkannya.

"Lalu?" Hyuk menggeleng tak akan memberi tahu pada Hongbin tentang "sesuatu" yang ia siapkan untuk fan meeting sore nanti.

"Awas saja kau kalau aneh-aneh!" ujar Hongbin, Hyuk tertawa pelan dan penuh rahasia.

"Lihat saja nanti hyung!" ujar Hyuk dengan nada misterius.

.

Fan meeting yang diselenggarakan pukul 4 sore itu, sudah ramai penggemar, Starlight. Member VIXX sendiri sedang bersiap-siap di balik panggung. Setelah siap, mereka semua langsung masuk satu persatu dan memberi salam seperti biasanya.

"This is Real VIXX! VIXX imnida!" setelah memberi salam, N seperti biasa menyapa fans dan membuka acara fan meeting tersebut.

Fan meeting untuk sesi tanda tangan baru saja usai. Dan kini sesi Q&A.

"Ne, pertanyaan pertama! Hongbin-ah, bisa kau bacakan?" pinta N, Hongbin mengangguk.

"Pertanyaan untuk Leo-sshi, "Oppa, kau memilih N oppa atau Ravi oppa untuk pasanganmu? Apa alasannya?" Leo hyung?" Leo berpikir sejenak, wajahnya datar, namun jika lebih teliti, dia melirik ke arah N sejenak.

"Aku memilih Ravi untuk partner duet!" ujar Leo, member VIXX mengerjap sesaat mencerna perkataan Leo barusan. Hingga seringai manis tersungging di bibir Ravi dan Ken.

"Ya aku hanya "pasangan duet", benar hyung? Yang satunya pasangan apa hyung?" goda Ravi. Leo mencoba diam dan cuek, namun tak dipungkiri kalau telinganya merah. Sedangkan N mengibaskan tangannya.

"Pertanyaan kedua!" ujar Ken menyelamatkan kedua hyungnya dari rasa malu. Hongbin tertawa pelan.

"Pertanyaan untuk N-sshi, "Oppa, bagaimana caramu membangunkan member? Apa ada cara khusus?" N hyung berhenti mengibaskan tanganmu dan jawab pertanyaannya!" ujar Hongbin kurang ajar, N mendelik sadis padanya.

"Tidak ada cara khusus untuk membangunkan mereka, tapi kalau tidak mau bangun, aku meminta... meminta... meminta... me-" Hyuk yang kesal karena hyungnya gagap, mengambil mic dari Ken dan melanjutkan jawaban N yang berhasil membuat fans berteriak histeris.

"Ya, kalau kami tidak bangun N hyung meminta Leo hyung membangunkan kami, benar kan, EOMMA?" jawab dan tanya Hyuk menggoda pada sang hyung. N semakin mengibas wajahnya yang merah, dan memegang telinganya.

"Terserah!" jawab N cuek, Leo semakin menundukan kepalanya, di kepalanya sudah tersusun rencana membalas dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Pertanyaan ketiga! Giliranku yang membacanya!" ujar Ken, dia mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Hongbin.

"AH! Untuk Hyukkie! "Hyuk oppa, tolong bacakan pantun yang pernah kau janjikan!", Hyuk? Kau pernah menjanjikan pantun pada fans? Kapan?" tanya Ken beruntun.

"Lewat media sosial hyung, kalian tak membacanya ya? Baiklah, akan aku bacakan! Dengarkan ya?" Hyuk bangun dari duduknya dan menuju depan, dia mengantisipasi.

"EHEM!"

 **Buah delima buah semangka**

 **Keduanya berasa manis**

 **Meskipun dia terlalu banyak bicara**

 **Hanya N hyung yang paling manis**

Di sini N merona merah mendengar pantun Hyuk untuknya, sedang empat yang lain menatap was-was, maknae mereka itu selalu punya kejutan.

 **Pagi-pagi pergi ke pasar**

 **Ke pasar memakai kaos polo**

 **Meskipun Leo kasar**

 **Namun penuh dengan aegyo**

Leo menghela nafas sejenak, meskipun tidak suka dikatai "aegyo" tapi setidaknya itu masih normal. Namun kesal saat tak ada kata "hyung" di belakang namanya, _'Dasar kurang ajar!'_

 **Telinganya pengang mendengar guntur**

 **Bersuara keras menggelegar**

 **Sama seperti suara Ken hyung**

 **Membuat telinga orang mendengung**

Ken terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Namun geram karena Hyuk meninggalkan embel-embel "hyung" untuknya.

 **Chanyeol hyung penggemar Suju**

 **Menyanyi sambil menggoreng tahu**

 **Kim Wonshik Ravi adalah hyungku**

 **Meskipun mesum dia tetap hyungku**

Ravi mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah merah dan kesal. _'Awas kau Hyuk!'_

 **Ravi duduk sambil menonton Pikachu**

 **Menonton sambil membawa tofu**

 **Meksipun dia lebih tua dariku**

 **Hongbin adalah partner in crimeku**

Hongbin mengepalkan tangannya kesal, meskipun dia dekat dengan Hyuk, tapi tetap saja, selisih umur mereka dua tahun. Ravi menggeram kesal, masak iya menonton Pikachu sambil bawa tofu sih? Nggak elit.

 **Jika N hyung yang paling manis**

 **Ada Leo hyung yang paling tampan**

 **Jika ada Hongbin berdimple manis**

 **Maka Han Sang Hyuk maknae tertampan**

"HAN SANG HYUKK!"

.

.

END


End file.
